


Undone

by alistairweekend



Series: Khallia Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Tranquil Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistairweekend/pseuds/alistairweekend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartbreaking what-if scenario suggested by a terrible friend of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before I had developed Khallia fully, so the depiction of how their romance played out isn't entirely accurate to my canon.

"Hawke."  
  
The voice was barely audible, a strangled bird just managing to crawl out of its cage only to find its wings were broken. Fenris stood in front of Hawke, her blazing orange hair pulled tightly back in a flowing ponytail as it usually was, showing off her smooth, tawny skin and intense, aquamarine eyes. But there was something very wrong. A mark, pleasant under any other circumstance, when it was carved into a Chantry doorway or displayed on a proud banner, marred her beautiful skin. Her eyes, normally sparkling with charm and brilliance, were dull. It was almost as if the sunburst symbol had a more meaningful gaze than the human that hosted it.  
  
"Hello, Fenris." When she spoke, the elf’s heart skipped a beat in a brief instant of hope, but just as quickly sank to the bottom of his stomach as the flatness of her voice hit him. It was physically painful, each word a stab straight into Fenris’ heart. He kept half-expecting her to snap out of it at any moment, for her to wipe the mark off her forehead, for her eyes to spark to life and that wide, sly grin to spread across her face before she hooted with laughter — "You should have seen the look on your face!"  
  
But instead all he received was a horrible, monotone “Is there something I can do for you?”  
  
Fenris’ teeth clenched and he looked away as a wave of hopeless anger washed over him.  _Yes, there is something you can do for me,_  he thought.  _Turn back. Give me Hawke back._  
  
His gaze returned to the woman, his large green eyes searching hers imploringly, helplessly. Maybe something in his expression could trigger her, maybe if he just stared long and hard enough… “Hawke,” he repeated, stronger this time, yet still so heartbroken. He took a step forward, closer to her. She didn’t even react, just stood there patiently, waiting for a command. His armored hand went to her face, delicately cupping her defined jaw as it had so many times before, until she would smirk and bat it away, telling him what a softie he was.  
  
Fenris remembered when he first met her. He remembered the resentment when he realized she was a mage.   
  
"Hawke."   
  
He remembered being surprised at how unperturbed she was when he expressed his contempt for her kind, and even more bemused when she helped him escape the slavers without hesitation.   
  
"Hawke."   
  
He remembered her visiting his mansion often with her wild grin and ridiculous sense of humor, getting him to open up more, little by little without him even being completely aware of it, until she was a constant, a piece to his world he hadn’t even been aware he had been missing. He remembered her holding him back, preventing him from hurting innocents and teaching him compassion. He remembered their fights, often and many, over mages, over himself, over others, over what they were going to eat for dinner. He remembered her firm smile when she had confirmed that she was indeed his friend, and a good one at that.  
  
"Hawke."  
  
He remembered flirting with her, her delight in making innuendos and suggestions and causing him to blush, much to his chagrin, although he secretly enjoyed it. He remembered their first kiss, his hesitant move towards her and her initial shock, before she returned the favor with such force he almost fell backwards. He remembered their first night together, all the passion and exhilaration.  
  
"Hawke."  
  
He remembered leaving her in the morning, her face filled with bewilderment and hurt, the most vulnerable he’d ever seen her, wondering if she had done something wrong. He remembered the next three years, and how that face had haunted him.  
  
"Please…"  
  
Most of all, he remembered the day he had realized he was in love with her.  
  
” _Khallia._ ”  
  
The metal talon extending from his index finger gently caressed her skin, and he felt her shudder ever-so-slightly at the sensation. It was enough to make his heart beat faster — had that done something? — but his fleeting glimmer of hope was dashed as he saw her face display nothing but faint confusion.  
  
"Fenris, why are you crying?"  
  
The tears rolled down his cheeks now, unstoppable even if he had wished to prevent their escape. His hands traveled to her back, gripping her grey robes and pulling the husk of Khallia Hawke close to him. She resisted by stiffening her body slightly, but Fenris wouldn’t let go. He couldn’t.   
  
After a few moments, she spoke again, innocently continuing her inquiry.  
  
"Isn’t this what you wanted?"


End file.
